


Logan Howlett X Reader - Acting Strange

by writeyouin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "I always tease you because that’s just our thing, we tease each other but for some reason you snapped at me. Are you okay? What’s wrong?"When Logan starts acting distant, you wonder whether the relationship is over or if it's something else bothering him.





	Logan Howlett X Reader - Acting Strange

You lay in bed, watching the clock tick slowly on, marking the seconds; Logan’s heavy breathing served as a casual reminder that he was home and that you should be happy but that didn’t change the fact that you weren’t. Under normal circumstances you would have been ecstatic that Logan was home, the problem being that he’d been acting strange lately, like something was weighing upon him.

Every time Logan came back from a long mission he’d wait for you to run to him before calling you a wimp and kissing you because “That’s what it takes to shut a wimp up,” this time he had given a brief “Hi babe,” before swiftly exiting, leaving you alone on the mansions’ steps.

Usually, he would try and spend as much time as possible with you, knowing that another mission could come up at any time; lately he had barely spoken to you. Whenever Scott pushed him too far he used to listen to your advice, letting you comfort him; this time, however, it had taken both Colossus and Storm to break them up from a fight.

You turned to face Logan, gently caressing his cheek, “ _Just tell me what’s wrong… Is it me? Did I do something wrong?_ ”

You fought against your worried musings, attempting to comfort yourself with empty thoughts, “ _He’ll tell me when he’s ready. It’s probably nothing… right?_ ”

After hours of overthinking you fell into an uneasy sleep, awaiting the moment when Logan would be able to speak his mind.

* * *

Waking up, you stretched, reaching for Logan, finding only an empty space in the bed; a mixed bag of emotions hit you; anger, hurt, and worry taking prescience. You sighed irritably, deciding to resolve the issue once & for all.

It didn’t take long to find Logan; he was in the garage inspecting the engine of the beat up jeep.

“Logan,” you called quietly, approaching apprehensively.

“(Y/N),” he’s gravelly tone rang out, he walked up to you, kissing your cheek, and hooking his arm around your waist, leading you to the car so he could work and talk; the action shocked you into silence.

“ _What in the world? Now he chooses to act normal? Now?_ ”

“You sleep well?” he asked, like nothing was wrong.

“…Sure,” you lied.

You watched him work, wishing you could be happy that he’d returned to his normal, loving self, instead you just wanted some clarity on what had occurred.

“Hey Dumbo, pass the breaker bar,” he teased with a wink.

You knew he was waiting for a snarky reply but you could only stammer out a strained, “what?”

“You deaf as well as stupid?”

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” you snapped.

Logan shot up, banging his head on the bonnet with loud thud, ignoring the pain, he turned to face you with wide eyes, “What’re you talking about? Is this because of the teasing?”

You stared at him, mouth agape, “ _How is he this dense?_ ”

He took your silence as confirmation, rambling on, “I always tease you because that’s just our thing, we tease each other but for some reason you snapped at me, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” you parroted, “I wanted to ask you the same thing, you’ve been acting weird all week, I know that something’s happened and I just wish you could tell me. I thought we’d gotten past all the secrets you used to keep but you’re acting as closed off as you did when we first met. Did I do something wrong? Is it me?”

Logan swallowed hard, hating that he’d made you feel like his actions had been your fault, “ **No**. None of this is your fault, I just – I had to clear my head of a few things.”

“What things?” you pleaded.

Logan let out a small growl, something he often did when stressed, “Damn it… I was going to do this properly-”

He fumbled around in his pocket awkwardly, finding the small, velvet box he’d been carrying for days and shoving it into your hands, “Logan what-”

“Just open it.”

You complied with his request, finding an oval cut engagement ring with your birth stone in the centre, “Oh my God,” you breathed “Logan I-”.

“Yes or no,” he cut in, shuffling impatiently.

You beamed back at him, placing a questioning finger on your cheek, “Gee, I don’t know, I  **was**  seeing Mark on Thursday; ah what the hell, why not.”

“Really, choosing me over Mark?” he joined in the charade, “Even I’d choose Mar-”

You kissed him, cutting him off; your arms wrapped around his neck, his were placed on your cheeks, pulling you closer, his rough lips chafed against your smooth ones, you lived for the moments when he would breathe air into your lungs, revelling in his natural musk of pine and wood-smoke.

He pulled away, regaining his breath, “That’s what it takes to shut a wimp up, huh.”

“Yeah, that’s what it takes to shut a wimp up.”


End file.
